Soldier: 76/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "We're all soldiers now." * "Still playing soldier I see." ''(If played as Soldier several times in a row) Mid-game Swap * ''"Soldier: 76 reporting for duty." * "Morrison reporting for duty." (If Strike-Commander Morrison is equipped) * "Soldier: 76 online." ''(If Cyborg: 76 is equipped) Respawning * ''"I'm not a young man anymore." * "Knock me down, and I'll keep getting back up." * "The war goes on." * "This old dog's learned a few tricks." * "Mission ain't over yet." * "Not dead yet." * "No rest for the weary." * "Sic transit gloria." (If Commando: 76 / Night Ops: 76 is equipped) * "Bones heal, pain is temporary, scars look good." (If Daredevil: 76 / Stunt Rider: 76 is equipped) * "Not on ice yet." (If Alpine: 76 is equipped) Using Abilities Biotic Field * "Get over here and heal up!" * "Come here and get stabilized." * "Team, heal up here." * "Everyone heal up." * "Anyone need some healing?" * "Biotic field activated." * "Field's down." * “''Time to heal up.” * "''I'll heal you over here!" (Junkenstein's revenge) * "I dropped a healing well!" ''(Junkenstein's revenge) * "''Come over here and get healed." (Junkenstein’s revenge) * "Anyone need some cold refreshment?" (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * "Can's down!" ''(If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * ''"Come here and get refreshed!" (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * "Everyone drink up!" (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * "Get over here and drink up!" (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * "Time to drink up!" (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * "Team, drink up here!" (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * "That’ll warm you up." (If Alpine: 76 is equipped) Tactical Visor * "I've got you in my sights!" (Self/hostile) * "Tactical Visor activated!" (Friendly) * "Tactical sunglasses activated!" (Friendly and if Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * "Tactical goggles activated!" ''(Friendly and if Alpine: 76 is equipped) * "''The enemy is within my sights!" ''(Junkenstein's revenge) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * ''"I've still got it." (default) * "Young punks... Get off my lawn!" * "I'm an army of one." * "I didn't start this war, but I'm damn well gonna finish it." * "Not on my watch." * "Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away." * ”''Sit down!” * ''"Smells like victory." (Switches to "Smells like freedom." If Grillmaster: 76 skin is equipped) * "That's 'sir' to you." * "What are you lookin' at?" * "I'm the one who does his job. I'm thinkin'... You're the other one." * "You didn't make the cut." * "You want a medal?" (Summer Games 2016 event) * “''Bring the noise, bring the ruckus.” (Summer Games 2017 event) * ''"Knock knock!" (Halloween Terror 2016 event) * ”''Trick or treat.” (Halloween Terror 2017 event) * ''"Stay frosty." (Winter Wonderland 2016 event) * ”''Merry Christmas.” (Winter Wonderland 2017 event) * ''"The rooster crows at midnight." (Lunar New Year 2017 event) * ”''Respect your elders.” (Lunar New Year 2018 event) ''(Switches to "Respect the chef." If Grillmaster: 76 skin is equipped) * “''Whatever you say.” (Uprising 2017 event) * ”''I’m not getting any younger.” (Uprising 2017 event) * "Don't call me a hero." (Retribution 2018 event) * ”''I’m not your father.” (Anniversary 2017 event) * ”''You’re the boss.” (Anniversary 2017 event) * "You want something done right? You gotta do it yourself." (Anniversary 2018 event) In-game triggers Watching an ally get a kill * "Are you trying to impress me?" * "Impressive." * "Nice!" * "Not bad." * (Sees a teammate Pharah eliminate an enemy)'' "Got your aim from your mom, I see." * (Sees a teammate Pharah eliminate an enemy) ”''Got your mother’s aim, I see.” * (Sees a teammate Ana eliminate an enemy)'' "Always were a good shot."'' Warning allies on incoming attacks from behind * "Watch your backside!" * "Behind you!" * "Watch your six!" When the payload is stopped * "Anyone else want to do their jobs today? Move the payload!" * "Why are we stopped? Get the lead out and move this payload!" * "That payload's not going to deliver itself, move it!" Capturing Point (Defense) * "Defend the point!" * "Get these jokers off my point!" * "Objective is under attack, get on it!" When the enemy Teleporter is created * “''Someone find their teleporter!”'' * ”Find that damn teleporter!” When the Enemy Shield Generator is created * “Someone locate that shield generator!” Picking up health pack * "Patched up." * ”''That’s better.” * ”''Much better.” On fire * "I'm a man on a mission; stay out of my way." * "I'm on fire." * ”''Get out of my way or I’ll run you over!” * ”''I’m on fire! Might’ve used too much lighter fluid.” (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "I'm feeling unstoppable!" * "Get out of my way!" Kills * "Tactical necessity." * "Age before beauty. I guess you're coming in third." * "We all got it comin'." * "At ease." ''(Melee blow) * ''"Dismissed!" ''(Melee blow) * ''"And stay down." * "You should've kept your head down." * "Target down." * "You don't want to go in war with me." * ”''You got a lot to learn.”'' * "Huh. Only gets better when aged." ''(If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * ''"Steak before chicken, vegetables are coming in third." ''(If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * ”''I’ve got a long memory.” (Revenge) * ”''An eye for an eye.” (Revenge) Tactical Visor kills * ''"Target rich environment." * "Clean sweep." * "I love the smell of pulse munitions in the morning." * ”''I can do this with my eyes closed.” * ”''I love the smell of charcoal in the morning.” (If Grillmaster: 76 is equipped) * ”''Works every time.” (If Commando: 76 / Night ops: 76 is equipped) * ”''Tag em and bag em.” (If Commando: 76 / Night ops: 76 is equipped) * "My aim is still true!" (Junkenstein’s revenge) * "Our enemies fall." (Junkenstein’s revenge) Killing Reaper * "Someone had to do it." Killing Reinhardt * "Always too overconfident." Killing Winston * "Your hesitation's your weakness." Killing Tracer * "You need to learn to focus." * "You fought with honor, kid." Pre-game lines *''"Quit screwing around and get ready to move!"'' *"Try not to get yourselves killed out there." *''"It's my privilege to lead you into battle." '' (If Strike-Commander Morrison is equipped) On Dorado * "Los Muertos is a cancer on this city." * "I wanna know what LumériCo's been up to." On Horizon Lunar Colony * "Earth, I’ve gone through a lot for you.. hope you appreciate it." (when using the telescope) On Route 66 * "Reyes should cleaned up the Deadlock Gang a long time ago." On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "Lot of memories of this place. They weren't all bad." * "'Bring back Overwatch'. ...What's the point?" * "Would've been better to let this all go..." Pre-Game Conversations With Ana With D.Va With McCree With Mei With Pharah With Reaper With Tracer With Winston Unorganized lines 5 4 3 2 1 Being a hero's not all its cracked up to be. Enemies reengaging. Enemy contact. Enemy turret sighted. Enemy turret destroyed An eye for an eye. Form up on the payload, move it out! Get in there. Get the payload moving. Get these jokers off my point. Going on the attack. Good choice. I could use some new gear. I don’t play by the rules anymore. I don’t quit till the fights done. I don’t tolerate defeat, get on the attack now! I hate sitting on the sidelines. I need healing. I read you. I’m a hard man to kill. I’m going in. I’m just doing my job. I’m just getting started. I’m not in it for the glory. I’m on defense. It’s on me now. I could do this with my eyes closed. I need armor. I stopped making new year's resolutions a long time ago. I’ll try to repay the favor. I’m taking the objective, get over here! I’ve got a long memory. I’ve got your back. Justice is its own reward. Keep your heads down, we've almost got this. Lights out. Locking down the objective, rally to me. Let’s get this done. Mission ain’t over yet. My ultimate is ready. Never leave a teammate behind. No one else is going to do it for us. Attack! Omnics don’t surf. Old habits die hard. Payload secured. Move out. Payload’s on the move. Intercept it. Payload en route, stop it! Powered up Priority target Push the attack now! We’re going to lose. Quit screwing around and get ready to move. Resistance neutralized. Respect the man, not the rank. Securing the objective. Sniper, keep your heads down. Tactical visor ready for deployment. Those days are over. That payload’s not going anywhere. The fight ain’t over yet. The mission’s all that matters. That payload’s not going to deliver itself. They ain’t winning on my watch. Push them back! They’re over here. Time to resupply. What are you looking at? We need a healer. You can keep your medals and commendations. You don’t want to go to war with me. You got a lot to learn. You have something to say, say it. You must be mistaken. You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Category:Quotes